


Trapped in Silk

by MoonlightAppearance



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Post-InuYasha, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27438469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightAppearance/pseuds/MoonlightAppearance
Summary: After 3 years of naraku being defeated and the girl once known as kagome disappearing, sesshomaru sees that she had no doubt returned.One fated encounter on a rather stormy night with a half dead kagome in the forest changes sesshomarus life forever.  Weather good or bad he has yet to decide.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru, InuYasha/Kikyou (InuYasha), Miroku/Sango (InuYasha)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Trapped in Silk

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this as a one shot for Tumblr but a small amount of people liked it and I wanted to expand on the idea more. I absolutely love sesshomaru and kagome together. I have a general base of where I want this story to go but honestly I'm going to let the story tell itself. I'm a firm believer that stories should never be fully planned because sometimes the story has a mind of its own. I really hope you enjoy 🥰 this series is going to be full of mature content so viewer (reader) discretion is highly advised. The first chapter is rather short so forgive me. Other chapters will be pretty lengthy.  
> I plan on updating weekly. But please remember that I'm a mother of 1 year old twins and 5 year old. I'm also the provider of my family so it's alittle difficult to write at times. I look forward to future chapters!! )

He felt...unsure of himself. For the first time in....kami knows how long...he felt unsure. The images of the young priestess flashing thru his mind multiple times since there last not so consiquencal meeting. How many times had he passed by her? How many times had he seen her? How many times had he loathed her very existence since they first met? How many times had he tried to kill her and his half breed brother?....and yet....why now? Why now has he seen her the way his half brother did? Sesshomaru sighed heavily, leaning back against the trunk of the tree he settled at. Stretching out one leg he bent the knee of the other as he rested his arm over it. His clawed hand rubbed at his temples, a dull headache settling into his sinuses. The thoughts of the priestess causing pressure to build in his head. 

The last time he’d come to see Rin was the first time In a long time that he’d seen the Miko. She had come to grow so much, her aura reflecting that of purity. Her spiritual powers settled, warning weaker demons to stay away from her brilliant light. He had to admit, even he, the great lord of the west, was a bit weary. Not because of possibly getting purified, but how attracted he was to it. Almost like his beast couldn’t stay away from her. He groaned deep at the way he responded to her. His face remained blank, giving away nothing of his feelings that suddenly overcame him. Yet he felt as tho he couldn’t breath. Inwardly cursing at how far he’d fallen. When Rin had noticed his body stiffen when she had walked past him she had asked him if he was alright. 

“Lord sesshomaru, are you alright?” Her voice was feather light, low enough for the Miko to not notice yet loud enough for sesshomaru to hear. His golden eyes flickered down to his young ward for but a moment before nodding and gracefully following the path back to Rins hut. 

That was months ago, and since then he was consumed by her. Her grace, her light, her presence plagued his thoughts. Angering the dog demon. And for months he tried to ignore it. Delving himself into his work, his ruling of the western lands. Others of his court intentionally avoided him as he coldly roamed the halls. His demonic aura more instense then usual. No one knew of his struggles but him. His irritation causing him to come see the priestess once more. It had to be a fluke. It had to have been the fact that she startled him. Her growth from the years she was gone shocking him into this brash obsession. Yes...that was it. He had to see her but one more time. And he knew, it was just his bewilderment of her difference in persona. 

And that’s how he ended up under this tree. His mind roaming thru his struggles of these last 5 months. Wondering how in the hell he’d let a human Miko invade his thoughts so carelessly. Closing his eyes he sighed for the 50th time today. Hate for the mortal girl spreading thru him like miasma. The irritation so unbearable that he even contemplated killing his half brothers wench. And just like that his eyes snapped open, the wind kicking up a familiar scent that washed over him like waves in the sea. A scent of dried herbs and flowers mixed with incense. It was...intoxicating...

“Sesshomaru?” Her soft voice echoed to him. Her shadow roaming over his body as she approached him. His eyes roamed up her body to her pale face. Her expression quizzical while she clenched her basket filled with herbs at her waste. Her hair flowed behind her form the soft steady wind, her priestess robes hugging her frame just right. She was......beautiful....and he hissed at himself. For a moment all he did was stair at her, his face blank and unreadable. 

“Sesshomaru...” she started again, insecurities settling into her delicate voice “is everything okay? You aren’t hurt are you?” Kneeling down before him her eyes wrinkled with worry. The kindness and concern not lost on him. 

“Waste not your worries on me girl” he said smoothly. His gaze instense on the miko before him “you know why I’m here” he simply stated causing her to blush from what he assumed was embarrassment. 

“Of course...” she replied back, a small crack in her voice while she picked a herb that was sprouted beside his leg. clenching the small plant softly in her delicate hand. Sesshomarus eyes flickered down to the gesture, his mind plaguing him with a thought that needed to be purged. 

“Are you afraid?” He asked, glancing back up into her stunded expression. Silence stretched out between them for but a moment before a understanding smile graced her lips. Her eyes softening in the kindness he loathed yet wanted. 

“Now.....why would I be?” Her question lingered on the wind. Blowing past him like a feather. She used to be...Afraid. 

“I see” was all his response was before coming forward to rise from the ground, his long white hair flowed behind him like silk. Kagome stood up, glancing towards the way she came holding her new found herb over her basket she held at her waste. the wind picking up once more as it pushed her raven black hair behind her shoulder

“I know that rins on her way to sangos place to see the twins...” she continued to speak however sesshomaru didn’t listen, he was mesmerized by her hair. The softness that it took, the scent it held. He so longed to touch it..to touch her. To see if these new found feelings he harbored were real. taking a step forward he reached out with his clawed hand, Letting the strands dance thru his fingers, brushing over his palms, the wind doing it’s job. It went unnoticed by the priestess. Going on about inuyasha being there, knowing he most likely wouldn’t accept. Knowing...yet still asking if he wished to come. He had the strongest desire to bring the strands of hair up to his lips. Wanting to inhale her delicate scent. But he pushed it aside. Lowering his hand he turned to leave. His heart clenching for another mans women. Knowing she loved his brother and he loved her. 

“Sesshomaru....?” She called out, startled by his sudden departure yet not surprised. 

“Tell rin I’ll come see her soon.” Was all he spoke before disappearing into the woods. His hand still tingling from the touch of her silky hair. Knowing, from that point on, that he would never be able to quench his desire of her. His brother was a lucky man....lucky and foolish.


End file.
